1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a heat sink clip and method for forming the same, and more particularly, to a heat sink clip tightly clipping a memory module and improving to spread heat away from the memory module.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A traditional heat sink clip for a memory module, such as various heat sink clips disclosed in Taiwan patent No. M300870, is used to clip the memory module, directly contacting multiple chips of the memory module such that the heat sink clip can spread heat away from the chips.
FIG. 14 shows one of heat sink clips 9 with bends, used to clip a memory module 8, disclosed in the above patent. The memory module 8 has multiple chips 80 at front and back sides thereof, respectively. The heat sink clip 9 has a top surface 91, two inwardly inclined surfaces 92 and two parallel vertical portions 93.
A distance D1 between the two vertical portions 93 is equal to a thickness W of the memory module 8. A greatest distance D3 between two connection portions 94 is greater than the distance D1 between the two vertical portions 93 and greater than the thickness W of the memory module 8. Upper portions H1 of the two inwardly inclined surfaces 92 have portions having a distance between them that is greater than the thickness W of the memory module 8, and have portions having a distance between them that is the same as the thickness W of the memory module 8. Thus, with regards to the heat sink clip 9, the two vertical portions 93, the two connection portions 94 and the upper portions H1 of the two inwardly inclined surfaces 92 cannot provide a clipping force. The heat sink clip 9 only relies on lower portions H2 of the two inwardly inclined surfaces 92, that is, portions of the two inwardly inclined surfaces 92 have a distance between them that is less than the thickness W of the memory module 8, to clip the memory module 8. The other portions of the heat sink clip 9 cannot apply any clipping function to the memory module 8 such that the heat sink clip 9 does not tightly clip the memory module 8, resulting in poorly spreading heat.
Besides, with regards to a method for forming the heat sink clip 9, the two connection portions 94 are first bent outward and the two inwardly inclined surfaces 92 are then bent inward. Thus, it is relatively difficult to design and process a mold of the heat sink clip 9 and it is cost ineffectiveness. For current technology, the heat sink chip 9 with a special shape is difficulty formed using automatically punching.